Primal Instinct
by Vamppirre
Summary: Kagome has a sister? She can go through the well! What the heck is going on in the world? Sess/OC, Inu/Kag Slight Kikyou-bashing. Will earn it's M rating, bear with me. Might need a beta in later chapters.
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mari, everyone else belongs to the maker of Inuyasha

AN: There will be much OOCness in this fanfic. If you notice something, let me know and I'll try to change it to my best ability without completely changing the story.

Chapter 1: Reunion

Kagome was lying in the sun, near the stream, taking a nap when Sango came up to her. "Kagome, do you have any other siblings, other than Souta?" She asked after sitting down next to the relaxed girl. "Yes, one other. A sister, her name is Mari. She's my half-sister; we share the same mother, just different, different fathers." Sango gave Kagome an odd look. "Why were they so different?" "Her father came out of the Bone Eaters Well, no one knows for sure what he was, but mom fell for him hard and about a year later, Mari was born.

"When she was 2, he told her he had to leave. She started to cry and he took her to her room until nightfall and she had fallen asleep. Mom kept yelling and screaming for him not to go, but all he did was kiss her head, moved her aside, told her he loved her and left back through the well. After a while she met another man, got married and out came me and Souta a few years later."

"What happened to your father, Kagome?" Sango asked. "He died in a car crash." Kagome said. "I'm sorry. I never knew what had happened. How did Mari take to you?"

"We met for the first time when I was 5, she was about 9. She had been staying at a boarding school. That's a school so far away that she has to live there. Anyways, when she had come to live with us at my grandfather's shrine, she didn't have many expressions, but I could tell that we would be able to get along." Kagome looked at her feet. "Mom and grandpa had needed to go to a relative's house and she left me and her and Souta in the house. That night was a bad storm and the lights in the house had gone out. Then the thunder and lightning started.

~Flashback~

Thunder and lightning raged with heavy winds and rain outside of the girls' mother's windows. It was so bad Mari had begun to wonder at how long the poor things were holding up so much. Two small figures sat on a large bed. "I'm scared…it's so dark." A small voice said. Lightning flashed outside, sending some light into the room. Two girls; one in a pink pajamas and one in a white nightshirt, sat on the bed huddled together. "Don't worry, Kagome, lightning and thunder are not so bad." Said the girl in the white shirt. "Yes they are! They scare people!" Another flash made the small Kagome squeal and clutch to the other girl. "Kagome, do you want me to tell you a story?" "Would you, Mari?" Mari smiled, one that didn't reach her eyes but comforted the girl nonetheless. "Then close your eyes and relax a Mari began. "Once there a lonely rain faerie, she was always in the sky, always sad and lonely. She would look down on the lands she and her father had passed and saw the other kinds of faeries and human children playing happily.

"One day, their cloud stopped over a patch of dry fields. The faerie were curious to find out why they had stopped. So she snuck past her sleeping father and jumped out of the sky and onto the earth. That's when the earth faeries came out. They all started to play together for many days and nights. One day the earth faeries didn't feel good. And they began to dry up, becoming sick. The rain faerie went to the sky and asked her father why they were getting sick and if she could help. Her father told her that the faeries had become sick because she, the rain faerie was not there to give them rain when they needed it. The rain faerie figured out why it was that she had been so alone, it was her duty to make sure life had continued. To give water to those who needed it.

"She began to cry, looking on as her friends began to die. As she cried, it began to rain a lot, wetting the ground and her friends. As she cried, she could see the earth faeries getting better right before her eyes. She stopped crying and the rain began to let up a little, she could clearly see them getting their bright colors back. She became happy that she had helped them and rushed to the end of the cloud, but stopped herself, if she went back down, her friends would get hurt again, so she decided to stay in the cloud and watch her friends. Soon her friends had begun to visit her and play in her cloud. They still play right after every time it rains.

That is why it rains, little sister." Mari explained. "Mari?" "Yes, Kagome?" "Do you ever miss your daddy? Do you want to cry like the faeries in the story?" Mari was silent for a long while, and then finally said, "No, I will never miss my father and I don't cry. Ever. Now go to sleep, Kagome." as the smaller girl fell into a deep slumber, she heard a faint whisper. "As long as I have you, I will never cry…"

~End Flashback~

"Wow, she sounds like a strange girl. So when will she arrive?" Sango asked, getting ready to head back to the village and help Kagome pack and go home through the well. "Today, I can't wait. I want to get there earlier."

A few hours later, Kagome finished packing and headed to the Bone Eater's Well. Sitting down on the edge of the well, she heard someone shouting her name. 'Inuyasha… what could he want now?' She thought. "Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha landed behind her and leaned on her shoulder to catch his breath. "Kagome, I have to ask you if you'll…" Kagome looked at him expectantly.

Inuyasha felt sick inside. Here he was about to ask Kagome, his sweet innocent little Kagome to mate him knowing that it would kill her. Literally. Kikyou told him of a witch that could give her back her soul. They just needed an innocent miko, who was a virgin and that held her soul. This only applied to Kagome. She told him that they could kill her because she doesn't exist in their time and they would have to destroy the well to make sure that she doesn't come back into the past and repeat the cycle. Kikyou seemed certain that it would be as if she had never appeared. In truth, each time he had lain with Kikyou, he had envisioned Kagome above him or under him while he was having sex against a tree, a rock, in an abandoned temple, the river and hot spring near the old temple. He had been plagued with the heat all Inu-youkai went through every 10 years of their life. His weren't that bad because he was only half demon. His were only a few days.

Kagome began to shift her body away from his. "Inuyasha, maybe later? I'm going to meet my sister now. I'll see you soon." 'And I'll seal the well as soon as I get over so that you can't some get me.' She thought with a mental smile. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his cheek and then on his forehead before jumping down the well to be engulfed in blue light.

"How cute… Being giving such a loving kiss when the best you deserve is a sword through your heart." A cool, soft voice said from the shadows of the trees said. "Who's there?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Show yourself!"

A slim figure stepped from the shadows of the trees on Inuyasha's right. "I'm right here, dog-boy. I have not come to fight, I' just looking for some females to play with. Got any living spares?" The man chuckled darkly. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I know that you screwed that dead bitch. I could smell her for miles, still can't get it out my nose. You're so pathetic… You who has so much, choosing to bed that bag of death. You have so much to learn about the living, but then Naraku did tell me I'd find a reason to join his fight." The man turned and left Inuyasha standing, shocked. "Oh, by the way, I'm Djinn. I'll be the one to kill you and take that girl." He stopped and laughed again. "While I'm at it, I shall also kill that dead girl; I wouldn't want you to be alone in hell." Djinn walked into the darkness of Inuyasha's Forest.

Inuyasha stood, shocked for more than a few heartbeats, he blinked away the shock and moved towards the well. He jumped in, fully expecting the blue lights to embrace him and bring him into Kagome's world. It didn't. "What the…"

"Well, that's done. Now I can wait until my sister arrives to go back into the well." Kagome said to herself while admiring her seal. "Now to get home." She picked up her yellow bag and went out of the shrine and went further up to the front door of her home.

"I'm home!" she yelled as she took off her shoes at the door. "As am I," a soft, almost empty voice said from the shadows in front of her. "It's been such a long time, Kagome. Hasn't it?" Kagome's eyes lit up as she ran towards the young woman, standing in the kitchen doorway with open arms. "Mari!!" She screamed. "You're back. I've missed you so much." She ran into Mari's arms. "So have I, my little sister." Mari said, hugging her tightly.

"So, mom told me you've been down that well for a while. Since I've been gone a few years, I missed a lot. Tell me what's been happening." And so Kagome told her everything, from the day she was taken into the well by the centipede woman, to meeting Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and the rest of her friends. She told Mari about Naraku, Kikyou and even the Band of Seven, and laughed when her sister swore on killing them for all the pain they put her through. Kagome told Mari about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother.

'…So then… He is like me…' Mari thought to herself as her sister finished her story. "I think that's about it… so what do you think?" Kagome asked, wondering what her big sister would think about everything she just told her. "I think… I would like to meet these friends of yours. When can we leave?" "We can try in the morning. I want to know about everything you've done. Come on!" Mari and Kagome went into the house. All night they talked about Kagome and her life while Mari was away.

It was a nice sunny morning when Mari woke up to a very fat cat sitting on her chest, purring like a lawn mower. As she pushed the vibrating animal off, she thought to herself 'I know something bad is going to happen today… I should have stayed on that damned island. Perhaps I shouldn't have listened to Angel.' "They should have gotten a dog" she whispered, looking down at the offending animal, now making his way to her black duffle bag. Mari got out of the bed and showered and then went downstairs to find her family.

As Kagome and her mother were at the stove, Souta and their grandfather were sitting down at the table. Souta looked up from his handheld game, he frowned slightly. "Who are you, one of Kagome's friends?" Ms. Higorashi gasped. "That is Mari; she is your older half-sister, from my first husband. Don't treat her like she is a stranger." "But mom, she is a stranger. If she is from your first marriage how come you have no pictures of her or the guy?" Grandpa balled up his fist and knocked into the thick skull of the teenager. "Don't talk to your mother like that. Where have those manners of yours gone? There are no pictures of the man because I burned them all; he left your mom for some stupid reason. He left your sister too. There aren't many pictures of Mari because she went away for school for most of her life, and we have not been in contact these past few years, she up and disappeared on us, with no sort of warning." Grandpa sighed and then stared at Mari. "Where **did** you go? It's not like you to go somewhere for so long and not tell us when you were going to be back." "I needed a place to go and I don't think I would have gotten what I needed here. I went to an island, have been there for the past 17 years. Not school. I finished college with masters in technology, I don't need anything else. Not when I can make anything out of nothing." Mari said while sitting down awkwardly at the table. "What about cooking?" Souta asked. "I have a degree in culinary arts as well as pastry. I can cook." Said Mari in a bored tone.

As Kagome and Mari packed, they began to talk about all the things they would be able to do in the Feudal Era. "Don't get too ahead of yourselves, sweeties, the well might not even let you pass through." Said Ms. Higorashi. "Don't give us bad luck mom, come on Mari, let's go." Kagome said pulling Mari and their bags out of the house and towards the shrine on the family's land. Kagome removed the seal. "Well, now we jump." Kagome made a hand gesture for Mari to go first. Mari looked into the deep well and hoped she landed on her feet. Mari jumped in and looked down at the floor, expecting the ground to meet her face, when a blue light surrounded her and transported her 500 years into a past she could only dream of.

Kagome and Mari came out through the well and got out to sit on the mouth of it. "Wow, that was something… so which way to your friends?" Mari asked looking around at the surrounding forest. "Just up ahead. There is a village, and even the Goshinboku tree. Come on, Inuyasha and the others should be waiting." Kagome said picking up her bag and walking to the well worn path. A white blur skidded from the bushes to their right a loud crash was made when it finally stopped and the dust cleared.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered in a frightened gasp. "Who?" Mari asked her sister, who stared openly at the man. 'Well, I want to stand here and stare at the fine man too…wait, is that a man…?' "Kagome I think we should run away from here as fast as-" "No!" Kagome interrupted "If we run, we're as good as dead." "Well, if we don't do something soon, we're going to **be** dead. That's worse than as good as. At least if we run now, one of us has a chance at getting your friends, and since I don't know anyone, that person is going to have to be you. I can distract him." Mari stated, taking a dagger out of her thigh high boots. "We both can make a run, there is something else coming out of the forest. It will take care of him." Kagome yelled and sprinted down the path towards the village. Mari in tow closely behind her.

Sesshomaru saw the two girls running towards the human village Inuyasha resided. 'Stupid humans…I wonder if the demon following me will get them instead…' He thought to himself. _"They can run pretty fast for a couple of humans though."_ 'Silence, Demon, I don't have time for your taunting.' He was still staring after the girls. Sesshomaru looked into the dark forest, easily locating the swamp demon that had been sent by Naraku, he also noticed that it had switched directions to follow the human females. "_They are running like the hounds of Hell are on their heels."_ 'I guess you want to continue with that demon, Inu?' Sesshomaru thought to his own demon. _"Of course. Besides, that human girl looked very nice. It is nearing the time of our mating season isn't it, boy? She looked good enough to eat…"_ His demon said playfully. "Hn…" Was all he said to the other and then made his way towards the women and the demon.

"Kagome, something is following us." Both girls stopped and looked back. "I don't see anything." Then vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around them. "What the hell?" Mari grabbed for her dagger but the vines had made sure to keep her hands away from her body, as if they had seen where the weapon was stored. "My, my, I do deserve a very tasty snack after that little demon ran away." An extremely ugly swamp demon stalked out of the trees and walked up to the hanging girls and grasped Mari's chin. "I think my master would like you." His rank breath nearly knocked her out. "Go wash your mouth out for the rest of eternity and then talk to me." Mari ground out, turning her head out of its grip.

Kagome looked behind the demon to see Sesshomaru come into sight. "How cowardly. Attacking weak, human women instead of fighting something stronger than you." Sesshomaru's cold tone made the demon turn and face him. "Wasn't it I that you were searching for? Come and try to relieve my boredom." The demon charged at him, leaving the girls stuck in their current predicament. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and ended the monsters life without ever breaking a sweat. When the field cleared, he saw that the vines still held the girls in a bound state. "Who are you girl?" he asked Mari. "I'm her half sister. Who are you?" "I am the one you owe your life to human." He paused for a heartbeat. "You may call me Lord Sesshomaru." "Well, you think you could help a bit more and cut us down?" At the bored tone, a fine white eyebrow rose to slightly disappear under perfect white bangs.


	2. New Allies

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters nor do I make any money off of this story. I can only wish…

AN: If I make any mistakes or sound too OOC, please let me know.

Chapter 2: A New Ally

Sesshomaru looked at the two human girls. _"Well, don't just stand there. You might as well cut them loose; it could come in handy to have them owe you."_ Sesshomaru sighed and tore the roots off of Kagome, then proceeded in taking them off of Mari. She was hanging at an odd angle from the ground and was currently trying to untangle the vines from around her torso, which only made those around her lower half much more tangled. Kagome looked at her sister. "Mari, you do know that that's only making it worse…?" "Damnit, stop reminding me…" Mari hissed as her arm became more stuck. She ended up cutting her arm. Sesshomaru removed the blade from Mari's hand and cut through the vines, stepping back as she fell to the ground. Kagome held out a hand to her, but she got up and immediately fell back. The blood had rushed to her head while she was being hung upside down by the vines. If Sesshomaru was the type of person to roll his eyes, he would. _"Pick her up. She can't walk. It would only further help you to help her."_ 'Why are you being so talkative…?' before he could stop himself, he picked up Mari. Mari felt strong arms lift her from her sitting position on the ground and looked at the white-haired man that picked her up.

With a dazed look, she glanced up at his face. Staring at the chiseled perfection of his jaw and his cheek. Combined with the magenta stripes on his cheeks and the same color on his eyelids, like some sort of war paint, he could be a real lady-killer. "Who exactly are you?" she asked her hand on the arm that held her. "I have just told you. Did that fall impair whatever thought processes you had before?" Mari looked as if she was going to say something, but he continued. "The real question is why that idiot, isn't here protecting his humans?" "Why are you around here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome found her tongue. He looked at her unblinkingly for a space of a few heartbeats. I need a miko for Rin. One with experience with exorcisms. I believe she is possessed by a spirit. The only miko I know of is the one located in your village. The crone."

"I am a miko." Said Mari. "I'm trained in everything, including exorcisms." "Mari! What the heck are you thinking?!" Kagome shouts at her sister in English. Sesshomaru blinked at the new language he is hearing. "Kagome, I am older than you and I am not your responsibility. It's the other way around."

"Who is that girl, Naraku?" Kagrua asked. Sitting in a dark corner, by his window. Watching Kanna's mirror. "I don't know yet. Bring her to me, her power is great." Kagrua sighed and walked out of the room with Kanna. "Kanna?" the small demon of the void looked up at the wind demoness. "I'll get you free. Keep watch on the girl." And Kagrua left to collect the girl

"I think I can stand on my own feet now, Lord Sesshomaru." Mari said, becoming slightly nervous. Sesshomaru slowly lowered her body back to the ground and brushed his hand across her waist.

While her sister was looking at the ground with a slight flush on her face, Kagome thought to herself. 'What could Sesshomaru be doing here? Where is Inuyasha?'

Just then a jolt went through Kagome. "Jewel shards, heading this way." "What are jewel shards, Kagome?" Mari asked, tearing her eyes away from the pale god eyeing her like a piece of meat in a famine. "We are not alone. Kagrua is here." Sesshomaru said, lightly sniffing the air to pinpoint her exact location. "Come out demon."

A few seconds after he spoke, the wind witch came out of the protection of the forest. Sesshomaru moved in front of Mari before he could stop himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Mari. "Don't, Sesshomaru, I'm not here for you nor the priestess," She lifted her fan and pointed it at Mari. "I'm only here for that girl. So just hand her over and there will be no problems." Sesshomaru glared at Kagrua and lifted his now glowing hand. "Guess we're gonna have a problem. Kanna, bring the out the demon." The small girl was sitting atop the shoulders of a ugly demon. "So, child, these are to be my meals?" He grinned at Mari and Kagome. "I guess I could use a pretty girl for something, even if it is human." 'What in the name of the goddess is going on here?' Mari thought as she stood behind Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were in a valley nearby, being kept by another demon sent by Naraku. "Guys! Kagome is back. I think she brought someone else with her." Inuyasha yelled as he dodged another blow by the creature. "It must be her sister; she did say that she might be able to bring her." Sango shouted back at Inuyasha. "So what are we waiting for" Miroku said as he beat back the rest of the smaller demons with his staff. "Then let's end this! Kaze no kizu!" The last demon didn't even have the time to scream. "Alright, let's get moving." 'If Naraku sent those demons to distract us, then he must be trying to get to Kagome again…" Then the thought hit him. 'He wants the damn shards.' Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku raced to the village at top speed.

"Stay behind me, girl. You have no weapons." Sesshomaru said. "I do have a name you know." Mari said coldly. "Mari, I agree with him. He can keep you safe." "Do you even know all these people, Kagome?" When Kagome didn't answer her, she took the silence as a listen-to-me type of silence and rolled her eyes. 'If only they really knew…'

"Go do your job demon." He smiled and lifted the girl off of his shoulders and placed her on the ground. "With pleasure." He leapt at Sesshomaru. Mari backed up as the man in front of her jumped gracefully. Kagrua called up mist and went after Mari.

Mari stood by her sister with a straight face as thick, pale, yellow smoke began to surround them both. Within seconds, they slumped down and were knocked out. "Kagome!" It was Inuyasha that yelled her name. Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he saw Sesshomaru fighting a demon, Kagrua getting closer to what looked like two Kagomes lying side by side. There was a slight barrier but it wouldn't hold up for much longer. He put one of his sleeves over his face as he shook the closest girl. "Kagome?" He gently shook the girl. "Kagome, open your eyes. It's me, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, my head hurts…" The girl in his arms replied weakly. "Five more minutes…" "No Kagome, no more sleeping. Get up." He looked over to the other girl next to Kagome. 'The barrier must be hers…' Inuyasha thought. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" Kagome sat up fully and pulled a bottle of smelling salts from her pocket and inhaled some. "What are those, Kagome?" "Smelling salts, Mari gave them to me. She can't take them. Allergic."

"That's my sister, Mari." Kagome pointed at the unconscious girl in Inuyahsa's arms. Inuyasha glanced at his brother fighting the demon and keeping Kagrua away from them. "Get on my back Kagome. I'm taking you both away from here, back to the village." Kagome climbed onto his back and he picked up Mari and was about to run towards the forest when Kagura's attack got past Sesshomaru and hit them. The blast throwing them dozens of feet away. The thick yellow smoke came back quickly and engulfed Mari once again. Sesshomaru decapatated the demon with his poison whip. he looked over to where the blast had hit, but was too late to get to Mari.

Kagrua blasted out of the cloud of smoke with Kanna and Mari as passangers on her giant feather. "Too late, dog-prince." Kagrua said as she flew off.

AN: Finally, the second chapter. I'm not going to have a computer from 12/18 until ??? so I most likely won't be able to update for a longer period than this one.

Once again, if there is anything that doesn't seem right or that stick out, its okay to flame. I welcome the fires.


	3. New Enemies

AN: As usual, if I am doing something wrong tell me.

Chapter 3: Housewarmings

Kagrua carried Mari into the air, and then took off at top speed for Naraku's castle.

"Wake up, mutt." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sunshine coming through a window not far from where he lay. He shot up and immediately regretted the movement as a sharp pain pierced both his head and back. "Where am I? What happened?" "Look around yourself, Inuyasha. Do you not recognize this room?" Inuyasha looked at the large bed he was lying on. Reminding him of the one Kagome had in her time, only bigger. The sheets he lay on were a beautiful blood red, and silky as if it were made of cloud instead of the finest silk he knew it to be. The walls of the room were also a red, slightly darker than the bed sheets and the open door was a dark mahogany. It brought up a memory long forgotten, in the dark place where his childhood lay. "This was my room. When I was small… My mother's room is through that door." Inuyasha pulled back the cover and set his feet on the warm wooden floor, the only one in the entire castle and went to the door behind the red and gold drapes. His finger grasped and turned the door, it came open easily. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly as he walked deeper into the room, towards where he remembers the window to be. He pulled back the heavy, dust laden drapery to let in the sun.

His eyes turned to look at the bed his mother slept on all those many years ago. They began to water. His hands ran over the bed sheet and the dust parted down to the gold covers beneath the century plus years of dust. He rubbed the grime between his fingers. Sesshomaru stood by the room's door and watched his half brother walk around the room that belonged to his late mother. _"Pup, how do you think the half breed feels? He has not been near this place since he had been a pup. It will not do to let him wallow in painful memories for too long." _ Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree with his demon.

Inuyasha made his way to the dresser beside the bed and picked up his mother's brush. His head bent as he saw the silver strands mixing with the black ones. His claw tipped hands gripped the ivory handle of the soft brush and he remembered his mother brushing his hair once before she had died. Sesshomaru's deadpan voice brought him out of his mind. "Inuyasha, the girl is in the other room. If you are ready, we should go." He turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha in the room alone. 'He didn't even touch this room; I doubt he touched most of this wing of the castle.' He looked back down at the brush in his hand and placed it back in its outline of dust on the dresser and walked to the room's door. Giving one last look at the room he closed the door. The soft click, sounding like thunder in his ears.

"I didn't think you'd live here all by yourself, Sesshomaru. It's pretty big for you, the girl and that frog thing that follow you." Sesshomaru was silent as he walked away from the room. "The other girl that was with the one you travel with," Sesshomaru started. "Her sister." Inuyasha stated. Sesshomaru nodded, "Kagrua got her before I could. Your woman is in the room just beyond us."

They kept walking until they came to a pair of tall, oak doors and went in. Kagome was lying on a big bed that had gold satin sheets, still asleep, though it was late in the day. 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' Thought Inuyasha as he moved closer to the bed, running his clawed fingers lightly over the sheets encasing her body. "Sesshomaru," he whispered "Is it me or is she completely naked under these sheets?" "She had a number of broken ribs that needed to be bandaged and healed." An elderly demon stepped from the other side of the room and bowed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "I am the head healer here. She will be fine now. And yes, she is naked." The old woman smiled at Inuyasha's flush and bowed out. 'All Kagome has covering her body…' His soul, his demon liked that, if only they were **his** sheets.

Mari woke up in a dark room, feeling like she'd been hit by a speeding truck. That backed up and hit her again.

~Mari POV~

'Where am I? That's right, that woman with the small boobs and the fan. Who the hell was she?' I leaned against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. "Well at least I don't have a headache." I said to no one. "Kagome…" I whispered. 'Oh boy, where's Kagome?' I got up on shaky legs and grabbed for the wall and looked for a door of some kind. 'This is the feudal era… I love the future western world. The doors are much easier to find.'

~Author POV~

Mari soon found a door and found herself in a hallway with one end bathed in darkness and the other in light from an open door. With a sigh, she walked towards the lighted door. 'This had best lead to the outside of this place.' She was about to open the door further when she heard two people talking.

"Naraku, what do you plan for the girl when she wakes?" A woman's voice asked. "I don't recall ever having to explain myself to you Kagrua." A deep voice said. "Humor me." A silence. "Just stay out of her sight. If all goes well, we will see if she can sense whatever remaining jewel shards." The voice continued.

'What the hell is up with these people and again with the jewel shards?' Mari mentally curse that her situation. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the door, thinking fast, she ducked into the shadows behind her as the door slid open.

The woman that attacked her sister, Sesshomaru, and her, came out looking like she was about to commit capital murder. The woman walked right past her, straight down the hall. 'Now for the other person I heard…' she thought as she moved to the now open door and put her face in just enough to not be seen and looked in. A long midnight black hair, wearing dark clothes was sitting next to an open window just staring out like use looking for something only the stars could give him. His red eyes glowed in the moonlight. Then those red orbs turned towards her and she pulled her head back quickly, for heart beating so fast she was sure he could hear it.

"I won't hurt you. You can come out." The man said. "Come on." He beckoned with his hand." Why am I here? Where is 'here' by the way?" Mari asked as she eased into the room.

"You ask many questions for so young, there are more, aren't there?" he laughed softly, making the hairs on the back and Mari snack stand on the end. "Well I shall answer you later you'll find out why you're here as well as for the where, you are in my castle. I am called Naraku." "Are you going to tell me what jewel shards are?" Naraku held out what looked to Mari as a large, dark purple, glowing pearl. Mari can feel the darkness within a growing, even as it glowed more and more beautiful. "It looks large enough, why would I help you feed your greed?" Mari's gaze met his ruby one. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything to help you when you kidnapped me, hmm?" Anger rose in her eyes, making them glowing like jewel shards and purified. 'Such fire in this one. I wonder if it'll burn.' Naraku thought.

Mari rose to her feet. "You will release me, Naraku." Naraku took his time getting up. "Now why would I let the spitfire like you go," he said "you'll not leave till I get what I want." He began to doubt her self control as she began looking at him as if she were going to rend him into shreds with her bare hands. He sighed. "You should eat. We do like something to eat while you're here?" "No-" Her answer was cut off by the hungry growl that came from her stomach. He smirked and snapped his fingers and the doors she didn't notice opened to her right, skeleton demons carrying large platters of meats, breads, and cheeses.

"You may eat your fill, but do not think to try to escape. You will not survive past the door. Consider this your first and only warning." Naraku said, turning to leave. "I don't eat anything I don't know the origin of. Besides I don't eat meat either." Mari said softly to Naraku's back. "Fine, come with me." H turned to her and extended his hand, but Mari ignored it and got up from her sitting position.

They started walking, and then they got to an outside patio. "Stay close; I cannot control all the demons that roam my castle grounds every moment." Naraku smirked as he smelled her fear rise slightly and her small hands clench at his sleeve. They soon came upon a small but very well kept orchard, with many different fruit trees. Completely pure of miasma or weeds, Mari even saw two or three spirits tending a tree. "You may have any fruit to your liking. I shall wait here until you are content. I shall also caution you from speaking to those women you see there. They are a danger to you." He motioned for her to go.

'This is all looks so great, but is it real enough to eat?' Mari thought as she picked a ripe-looking peach and bit into it, the juice running down her chin. She decided that she could trust the creepy guy enough not to poison her with food and ate a few more peaches and grabbed an apple from the tree she saw the women tending. She saw them look at her she looked back and raised her eyebrow at them, daring them to say something. With a quick glance at their master, confirming that they were not allowed to touch the human, they calmly floated away.

When Mari had eaten her fill, she began to feel that good kind of sleepy. She was about to fall out of the tree when she felt arms go around her. She looked up at Naraku drowsily and promptly fell into a deep sleep. 'She is quite lovely for a human. Perhaps, if all goes well, I shall take her for myself.' Naraku thought as he carried her back into the room she would come to view as her prison. 'And, in the future, as her home. As my wife.'


	4. Save Me

AN: I'm going to combine a few of my written chapters from now on, to make it longer. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but if they get too far off the OOC train, let me know and I'll smack them back into place.

Chapter 4: Meetings

Kagome awoke with a strange, warm feeling. She sat up in a large bed, covered with soft golden sheets. 'Where am I?' She looked to the bottom of the bed and there her clothes were. Washed and folded, waiting for her to put them on. The thought of where she was re-entered her mind as she put on her underclothes.

Inuyasha walked slightly behind Sesshomaru as they went back to Kagome's room. They opened the door but stopped upon seeing Kagome with her skirt and bra on, putting on her shirt. Sesshomaru turned around, leaving Inuyasha with his jaw hanging. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Kagome reached for her shirt on the bed when she heard a sound and turned around to Sesshomaru's back and Inuyasha gaping. She screamed "SIT BOY!!!" and the poor half demon crashed into the floor. "I'm still getting dressed! Don't you know how to knock?!" She quickly slipped the shirt over her head and faced them with a red face. Sesshomaru held a small smirk that disappeared as he turned around when she said she was proper.

"Alright," she started. "Where are we?" Inuyasha pulled himself up off of the floor. "This is Sesshomaru's place. It was our father's keep before he died. The place and everything inside and around it belongs to Sesshomaru now." Inuyasha explained. "Just rest up, okay?" "Inuyasha, where is my sister? Where is Mari?"

Sesshomaru answered "Kagrua took her. There has been no trace of where she has taken the human." He said. "For all we know, the girl may already be dead." "Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha took her hand in his. "We'll find her. Alive. I give you my word." Kagome felt as if the world was falling around her. She didn't feel the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and put his arms and put his chin on the crown of her head. "I told you. We'll find her. Sesshomaru has half of the Western Army looking for any sign or trace of her." "But what if Sesshomaru is right." 'Wow… never thought I'd say that.' "If Kagrua has Mari, that means she's with Naraku right now. He won't think twice about killing her if she proves to be a threat. And she will. He also won't mind using her to kill us, like he's using Kohaku. I don't think I'm strong enough to hurt my sister." She said into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't understand how anyone can put up with these humans. They make far too much noise it seems to me." Sesshomaru said, ending their moment. 'Why does he have to ruin it now…?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt Kagome's body move away from his and run out the room. She ran and ran, out of the castle and nearly past the barrier. "Now look what you've done!" Inuyasha yelled at his half-brother before running after Kagome. Following her scent, he caught up to her before she got past the castle barrier. He found her sitting on a large rock by a pond, trying to stop crying. "Kagome…" his own words seemed to echo in the clearing and in his ears.

Inuyasha walked closer to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders then moved to kneel in front of her when she didn't respond. "Kagome…don't listen to him." 'I will get her back if I have to strangle Kagrua myself…' he silently swore to her then slowly pulled Kagome to him, placing her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the hot tears scalding his shoulders and moving down his chest being soaked up by his haori. He rocked her, all the while whispering to her that her sister was alright, that it would be okay. He hoped he wasn't lying.

He inhaled the scent of her, finding out she had exhausted herself and was asleep. "I love you, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered into the summer night. "May the gods help me, but I love you. I choose you…" The wind carried it off before Kagome's ears could hear it. Inuyasha sat there with Kagome asleep for a while longer before heading back to the castle he once had called home.

~~~~

Mari woke up once again, feeling better than she had the first time. She didn't open her eyes as quickly, but she could feel someone holding her. And from the biceps she was feeling, a very male someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pale chest with a dark purple haori opened to the mid chest. She could see the slight definition of muscle. 'Yep… it's a guy…' she thought to herself.

Naraku felt Mari wake, but thought it best to let her rise before him. As she moved to get out of his arms he looked at her with a soft gleam in his ruby eyes. "Rest well?" his deep voice and the rumble from his chest made her go still. "I still want to leave here, Naraku. You won't be able to keep me here long." 'My strength is returning...soon I'll be strong enough to raise some hell for this guy...' Naraku gently grasped the slightly drugged girl's chin, "I have told you already. You cannot and will not leave until I get what I want." "You have yet to tell me what it is you want." Naraku absently fingered a coil of hair that rested right above her right breast. "I want to see just how powerful you are and if you can aid me in my search for the jewel shards. But even if you cannot, I am considering keeping you here for other," He smirked and glanced down at where his fingers still rubbed the strands, then looked back at Mari's face. "more pleasurable reasons."

Naraku got up and moved to the door. "Do not leave this room until I return, the creatures outside will eat you faster than you can draw breath to scream." his dark laugh echoing in the darkness that surrounded Mari, her eyes turned to the window to gaze at the pale moon. "Kagome..."

~~~~

A/N: im going to be combining my written chapters so that they are longer when I type them out, I feel the story isn't moving fast enough to keep up with your appitites.

Kagrua flew towards the barrier that led to the Western Castle. The home of Sesshomaru and where she knew Inuyasha and Kagome were as well. "Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out. "What do you want, Kagrua?" Golden-red eyes sliced through the darkness. Inuyasha stepped out with a stoic Sesshomaru behind him.

"I want to tell you where the girl is. And no, I'm not here by Naraku's bidding. He has been torturing her since he took her." "Don't you mean since you took her?" Sesshomaru said. 'Are those red around his eyes? Interesting that he would be upset over some human...' Kagrua thought to herself and said out loud "Whatever, I only came here to tell you where she is." "Then talk witch." Inuyasha said the gritted teeth. "She is in Naraku's new hiding spot, exactly north of here, 500 miles away." Kagrua said as she moved to leave "Oh and you might want to hurry. There's no telling how much longer she will last with everything shee has already endured." She disappeared into the woods.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his brother in a low whisper "Do we trust her word or what?" Inuyasha did not look over at his brother, if he had, he would have questioned the resolve in his red eyes. The eyes of a pisses off full-blooded demon. "Inuyasha, you will stay here, at the castle and be regent while I am gone. I will go and get the girl." Sesshomar said "do not try to follow me either, I will not hesitate to kill you or your priestess if you follow me. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and turned back towards the castle. "Kagome won't like this..." he muttered under his breath.

~~~~

The sound of a whip cracks through the darkness, screams of pain echo throughout the castle. "It really would be a shame to break such a creature, so beautiful and young, but I will get what I want from you." Mari's head weakly rose from beneath the blood-matted coils of hair. Her back covered in deep grooves and bleeding thickly. "Why can't you see that nothing you do can break me." Mari whispered, if Naraku wasn't standing directly if front of her, his hand holding up her face, she didn't think the gods would have heard her. Naraku looked at her with cold eyes and said "I can see and what I see makes me want to break you into even smaller pieces." Before her eyes Naraku shifted into the shape of Kagome. "No one will come for you, you know. We don't care about you. Not me, not Inuyasha, not even mother..." His shape shifted once more to reveal the one she knew for only a few short moments as Sesshomaru. "I despise all humans. And none will save you from Naraku. What makes you so special?"

Pale hands reached for Mari. Before they made contact with her skin, a mix of dark purple and red flame engulfed her body. "Really, you don't think I'm that stupid? Please, just torture me, but don't demean my intelligence." Mari ground out, the flames that burned Naraku, healed her wounds. Naraku growled and stalked out of the room. 'Someone...anyone, gods and goddesses, please send someone to save me. I'll even marry him, if its a guy. You guys know I keep my promises.' she prayd to the gods that she knew existed. As the flames around her body died her head hung and she passed out from the energy lost healng her body and keeping a thin barrier even as her mind shut itself down. Kanna eyed the girl chained up in the cell. She felt the power that came out of the girl and even after she fell unconscious, Kanna could still see a faint glow around the girl, protecting its user as she slept. The void demon turned around and went in search of Kagrua.

~~~

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the Western Castle. "Where did Sesshomaru go?" "Don't know." "What did Kagrua say to you guys?" "Nothing..." Kagome stopped in her steps and looked at Inuyasha's back. "What do you mean 'nothing', Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru doing?" When Inuyasha looked at her she knew. "He went to get Mari alone, didn't he?" "...Yes." Inuyasha looked toward the castle, away from Kagome. "We have to-" "No!" he boomed "We have to stay here, it will be much easier on Sesshomaru if we do as he says and wait here. If we go something might happen and I might not get there in time to protect you and we would lose all of the shards."

First happiness, then confusion had gathered in Kagome. Then a searing hot fury at the end of what he had said, "You don't want to lose your shard detector, isn't that what you mean?"

"Of course not. You are only my shadow." a voice said in the darkness. "After all, Inuyasha, the jewel and that soul of yours are mine." "Ki-kikyou?" stammered Inuyasha. "Why are you here? How did you get past the barrier?" "I'm here to take you with me Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "The hell you are!" Kagome had found her voice "Over my dead body. I''m sick and tired of you." Kikyou stared at Kagome. "That can be arranged, girl." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bring it on."

When Sesshomaru reached where Mari's scent was the strongest, he paused, looked at the weak barrier of the castle and cut through it with his bare claws. _"We must bring her back home, pup." _'I plan on doing that.' Sesshomaru thought to his demon. "...Naraku, come out, you worm." "Now, now, Lord Sesshomaru. You really should get a taste of this girl." Naraku held up a blood covered hand and licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm...she is so sweet, like a ripe berry." he said with an evil smirk. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru flexed his claws, ready to tear the hanyou apart. "No matter what I did she wouldn't give in. She even surprised me with a miko attack, but that didn't last long. She kept entertaining me with the notion that you, of all creatures, would save her." A scowl marred his face. "It seems she was right on that part. But I showed her the impossibility of that already." "Tell me whaere she is and I'll kill you quickly." he snarled, his eyes a bright red and his magenta marks going ragged. Naraku pulled off the white fur cloak from his body and revealed an unconscious Mari. Naraku held the limp girl in front of himself as a sheild. "Coward." Sesshomaru tensed, but did not attack. "What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku mimicked Mari's voice. "Don't you hate humans? Don't you want to kill me? To see my sweet, red blood running down your blade, your hands?" "Stop using her voice!" Roared the pissed off demon lord. "Oh, so the great human-hating demon does feel, but for this worthless human girl. Heh, I have already had my fun with the girl, you can have whats left."

The enraged demon charged at the hanyou. Naraku threw Mari's body toward a nearby tree and took off with his swarm of insects to protect him.

Sesshomaru sped towards Mari when Naraku flung her away. He caught her, but it was too late to kill Naraku. He looked at the dark swarm of buzzing insects, judging if he would have to go far, giving up the notion with the mental nudging of his demon he looked at the bruised girl in his arms. _"We got her pup, she is whole. The hanyou was lying, he did not taint her. Let us take her back home." _Sesshomaru could hear his demon purring in content as the girl in his arms slept on in dark bliss. 'Home...' He shot them back toward the castle in a ball of light as the castle began to fade back into dust, the only things that remained were the bones of the structure and a small orchard near the line of the forest.

Purifying flames, arrows and an assortment of other things were flying (including fists, feet, shoes, hair, etc) and poor Inuyasha was in the middle of it, still as a statue. "Oh kami, what should I do? Who should I go to?" Inuyasha whispered to whatever god or goddedd would take mercy on him.

Kikyou grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair and pulled, in return, Kagome grabbed Kikyou's and scratched her face with blunt nails. When Kikyou went down Inuyasha made up his mind. Kagome was about to crush Kikyou's skull with a large rock whe Inuyasha grabbed her and threw the stone away. "Inuyasha, let go of me!!" she shouted. "No, Kagome, I'm not going to let go of you. Not this time." Inuyasha said in a soft voice to Kagome.

"You-you stupid, stupid girl, Inuyasha is mine and he is coming with me to hell..." A shakey Kikyou rose slowly to face the tow. "I will not allow you to take what is mine again." "Kikyou, I'm not yours, maybe once long ago, but not anymore. The woman I loved died years ago." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "Kikyou, when you died, that was it. Now I am with Kagome, and now, I understand that I truly love her and always will. She wants me as I am, with all of my flaws." Golden eyes narrowed at the dead preistess "If you ever do harm to her again, I, myself will kill you and mak sure you stay dead."

Kikyou glared at Kagome, who was being held back by Inuyasha's firm but gentle grip. "You will regret this, hanyou." And with that Kikyou left, walking unsteadily.

"You can let me go, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned her in his arms until she faced him and cupped her face in his clawed hand, pulling her face to his. "Kagome, I will never let you go. Never again. Not in this life or the next." Eyes like pools of golden fire stared back at her. "Say what you mean, Inuyasha. I'm not going to believe you this time. I'm through, I won't take these mood swings of yours, one minute you like me, the next -" Her speech was cut short by Inuyasha's lips. "I mean what I say, Kagome, I love you." He whispered softly. "You mean it, really?" Heh... would you rather I tell the whole forest, fine." Inuyasha took Kagome onto his back and climbed the tallest tree he could find. "I LOVE KAGOME, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!!!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs, then smiled and kissed Kagome over his shoulder. He jumped back down to the ground and proceeded back to Sesshomaru's castle.


	5. Meetings

AN: I'm going to combine a few of my written chapters from now on, to make it longer. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but if they get too far off the OOC train, let me know and I'll smack them back into place.

Chapter 5: Meetings

Kagome awoke with a strange, warm feeling. She sat up in a large bed, covered with soft golden sheets. 'Where am I?' She looked to the bottom of the bed and there her clothes were. Washed and folded, waiting for her to put them on. The thought of where she was re-entered her mind as she put on her underclothes.

Inuyasha walked slightly behind Sesshomaru as they went back to Kagome's room. They opened the door but stopped upon seeing Kagome with her skirt and bra on, putting on her shirt. Sesshomaru turned around, leaving Inuyasha with his jaw hanging. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Kagome reached for her shirt on the bed when she heard a sound and turned around to Sesshomaru's back and Inuyasha gaping. She screamed "SIT BOY!" and the poor half demon crashed into the floor. "I'm still getting dressed! Don't you know how to knock?" She quickly slipped the shirt over her head and faced them with a red face. Sesshomaru held a small smirk that disappeared as he turned around when she said she was proper.

"Alright," she started. "Where are we?" Inuyasha pulled himself up off of the floor. "This is Sesshomaru's place. It was our father's keep before he died. The place and everything inside and around it belongs to Sesshomaru now." Inuyasha explained. "Just rest up, okay?" "Inuyasha, where is my sister? Where is Mari?"

Sesshomaru answered "Kagrua took her. There has been no trace of where she has taken the human." He said. "For all we know, the girl may already be dead." "Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha took her hand in his. "We'll find her. Alive. I give you my word." Kagome felt as if the world was falling around her. She didn't feel the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and put his arms and put his chin on the crown of her head. "I told you. We'll find her. Sesshomaru has half of the Western Army looking for any sign or trace of her." "But what if Sesshomaru is right." 'Wow… never thought I'd say that.' "If Kagrua has Mari, that means she's with Naraku right now. He won't think twice about killing her if she proves to be a threat. And she will. He also won't mind using her to kill us, like he's using Kohaku. I don't think I'm strong enough to hurt my sister." She said into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't understand how anyone can put up with these humans. They make far too much noise it seems to me." Sesshomaru said, ending their moment. 'Why does he have to ruin it now…?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he felt Kagome's body move away from his and run out the room. She ran and ran, out of the castle and nearly past the barrier. "Now look what you've done!" Inuyasha yelled at his half-brother before running after Kagome. Following her scent, he caught up to her before she got past the castle barrier. He found her sitting on a large rock by a pond, trying to stop crying. "Kagome…" his own words seemed to echo in the clearing and in his ears.

Inuyasha walked closer to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders then moved to kneel in front of her when she didn't respond. "Kagome…don't listen to him." 'I will get her back if I have to strangle Kagrua myself…' he silently swore to her then slowly pulled Kagome to him, placing her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the hot tears scalding his shoulders and moving down his chest being soaked up by his haori. He rocked her, all the while whispering to her that her sister was alright, that it would be okay. He hoped he wasn't lying.

He inhaled the scent of her, finding out she had exhausted herself and was asleep. "I love you, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered into the summer night. "May the gods help me, but I love you. I choose you…" The wind carried it off before Kagome's ears could hear it. Inuyasha sat there with Kagome asleep for a while longer before heading back to the castle he once had called home.

Mari woke up once again, feeling better than she had the first time. She didn't open her eyes as quickly, but she could feel someone holding her. And from the biceps she was feeling, a very male someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pale chest with a dark purple haori opened to the mid chest. She could see the slight definition of muscle. 'Yep… it's a guy…' she thought to herself.

Naraku felt Mari wake, but thought it best to let her rise before him. As she moved to get out of his arms he looked at her with a soft gleam in his ruby eyes. "Rest well?" his deep voice and the rumble from his chest made her go still. "I still want to leave here, Naraku. You won't be able to keep me here long." 'My strength is returning...soon I'll be strong enough to raise some hell for this guy...' Naraku gently grasped the slightly drugged girl's chin, "I have told you already. You cannot and will not leave until I get what I want." "You have yet to tell me what it is you want." Naraku absently fingered a coil of hair that rested right above her right breast. "I want to see just how powerful you are and if you can aid me in my search for the jewel shards. But even if you cannot, I am considering keeping you here for other," He smirked and glanced down at where his fingers still rubbed the strands, then looked back at Mari's face. "more pleasurable reasons."

Naraku got up and moved to the door. "Do not leave this room until I return, the creatures outside will eat you faster than you can draw breath to scream." his dark laugh echoing in the darkness that surrounded Mari, her eyes turned to the window to gaze at the pale moon. "Kagome..."

A/N: im going to be combining my written chapters so that they are longer when I type them out, I feel the story isn't moving fast enough to keep up with your appitites.

Kagrua flew towards the barrier that led to the Western Castle. The home of Sesshomaru and where she knew Inuyasha and Kagome were as well. "Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out. "What do you want, Kagrua?" Golden-red eyes sliced through the darkness. Inuyasha stepped out with a stoic Sesshomaru behind him.

"I want to tell you where the girl is. And no, I'm not here by Naraku's bidding. He has been torturing her since he took her." "Don't you mean since you took her?" Sesshomaru said. 'Are those red around his eyes? Interesting that he would be upset over some human...' Kagrua thought to herself and said out loud "Whatever, I only came here to tell you where she is." "Then talk witch." Inuyasha said the gritted teeth. "She is in Naraku's new hiding spot, exactly north of here, 500 miles away." Kagrua said as she moved to leave "Oh and you might want to hurry. There's no telling how much longer she will last with everything shee has already endured." She disappeared into the woods.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his brother in a low whisper "Do we trust her word or what?" Inuyasha did not look over at his brother, if he had, he would have questioned the resolve in his red eyes. The eyes of a pisses off full-blooded demon. "Inuyasha, you will stay here, at the castle and be regent while I am gone. I will go and get the girl." Sesshomar said "do not try to follow me either, I will not hesitate to kill you or your priestess if you follow me. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and turned back towards the castle. "Kagome won't like this..." he muttered under his breath.

The sound of a whip cracks through the darkness, screams of pain echo throughout the castle. "It really would be a shame to break such a creature, so beautiful and young, but I will get what I want from you." Mari's head weakly rose from beneath the blood-matted coils of hair. Her back covered in deep grooves and bleeding thickly. "Why can't you see that nothing you do can break me." Mari whispered, if Naraku wasn't standing directly if front of her, his hand holding up her face, she didn't think the gods would have heard her. Naraku looked at her with cold eyes and said "I can see and what I see makes me want to break you into even smaller pieces." Before her eyes Naraku shifted into the shape of Kagome. "No one will come for you, you know. We don't care about you. Not me, not Inuyasha, not even mother..." His shape shifted once more to reveal the one she knew for only a few short moments as Sesshomaru. "I despise all humans. And none will save you from Naraku. What makes you so special?"

Pale hands reached for Mari. Before they made contact with her skin, a mix of dark purple and red flame engulfed her body. "Really, you don't think I'm that stupid? Please, just torture me, but don't demean my intelligence." Mari ground out, the flames that burned Naraku, healed her wounds. Naraku growled and stalked out of the room. 'Someone...anyone, gods and goddesses, please send someone to save me. I'll even marry him, if its a guy. You guys know I keep my promises.' she prayd to the gods that she knew existed. As the flames around her body died her head hung and she passed out from the energy lost healng her body and keeping a thin barrier even as her mind shut itself down. Kanna eyed the girl chained up in the cell. She felt the power that came out of the girl and even after she fell unconscious, Kanna could still see a faint glow around the girl, protecting its user as she slept. The void demon turned around and went in search of Kagrua.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked back to the Western Castle. "Where did Sesshomaru go?" "Don't know." "What did Kagrua say to you guys?" "Nothing..." Kagome stopped in her steps and looked at Inuyasha's back. "What do you mean 'nothing', Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru doing?" When Inuyasha looked at her she knew. "He went to get Mari alone, didn't he?" "...Yes." Inuyasha looked toward the castle, away from Kagome. "We have to-" "No!" he boomed "We have to stay here, it will be much easier on Sesshomaru if we do as he says and wait here. If we go something might happen and I might not get there in time to protect you and we would lose all of the shards."

First happiness, then confusion had gathered in Kagome. Then a searing hot fury at the end of what he had said, "You don't want to lose your shard detector, isn't that what you mean?"

"Of course not. You are only my shadow." a voice said in the darkness. "After all, Inuyasha, the jewel and that soul of yours are mine." "Ki-kikyou?" stammered Inuyasha. "Why are you here? How did you get past the barrier?" "I'm here to take you with me Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "The hell you are!" Kagome had found her voice "Over my dead body. I''m sick and tired of you." Kikyou stared at Kagome. "That can be arranged, girl." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Bring it on."

When Sesshomaru reached where Mari's scent was the strongest, he paused, looked at the weak barrier of the castle and cut through it with his bare claws. _"We must bring her back home, pup." _'I plan on doing that.' Sesshomaru thought to his demon. "...Naraku, come out, you worm." "Now, now, Lord Sesshomaru. You really should get a taste of this girl." Naraku held up a blood covered hand and licked his fingers clean. "Mmmm...she is so sweet, like a ripe berry." he said with an evil smirk. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru flexed his claws, ready to tear the hanyou apart. "No matter what I did she wouldn't give in. She even surprised me with a miko attack, but that didn't last long. She kept entertaining me with the notion that you, of all creatures, would save her." A scowl marred his face. "It seems she was right on that part. But I showed her the impossibility of that already." "Tell me whaere she is and I'll kill you quickly." he snarled, his eyes a bright red and his magenta marks going ragged. Naraku pulled off the white fur cloak from his body and revealed an unconscious Mari. Naraku held the limp girl in front of himself as a sheild. "Coward." Sesshomaru tensed, but did not attack. "What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku mimicked Mari's voice. "Don't you hate humans? Don't you want to kill me? To see my sweet, red blood running down your blade, your hands?" "Stop using her voice!" Roared the pissed off demon lord. "Oh, so the great human-hating demon does feel, but for this worthless human girl. Heh, I have already had my fun with the girl, you can have whats left."

The enraged demon charged at the hanyou. Naraku threw Mari's body toward a nearby tree and took off with his swarm of insects to protect him.

Sesshomaru sped towards Mari when Naraku flung her away. He caught her, but it was too late to kill Naraku. He looked at the dark swarm of buzzing insects, judging if he would have to go far, giving up the notion with the mental nudging of his demon he looked at the bruised girl in his arms. _"We got her pup, she is whole. The hanyou was lying, he did not taint her. Let us take her back home." _Sesshomaru could hear his demon purring in content as the girl in his arms slept on in dark bliss. 'Home...' He shot them back toward the castle in a ball of light as the castle began to fade back into dust, the only things that remained were the bones of the structure and a small orchard near the line of the forest.

Purifying flames, arrows and an assortment of other things were flying (including fists, feet, shoes, hair, etc) and poor Inuyasha was in the middle of it, still as a statue. "Oh kami, what should I do? Who should I go to?" Inuyasha whispered to whatever god or goddedd would take mercy on him.

Kikyou grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair and pulled, in return, Kagome grabbed Kikyou's and scratched her face with blunt nails. When Kikyou went down Inuyasha made up his mind. Kagome was about to crush Kikyou's skull with a large rock whe Inuyasha grabbed her and threw the stone away. "Inuyasha, let go of me!" she shouted. "No, Kagome, I'm not going to let go of you. Not this time." Inuyasha said in a soft voice to Kagome.

"You-you stupid, stupid girl, Inuyasha is mine and he is coming with me to hell..." A shakey Kikyou rose slowly to face the tow. "I will not allow you to take what is mine again." "Kikyou, I'm not yours, maybe once long ago, but not anymore. The woman I loved died years ago." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "Kikyou, when you died, that was it. Now I am with Kagome, and now, I understand that I truly love her and always will. She wants me as I am, with all of my flaws." Golden eyes narrowed at the dead preistess "If you ever do harm to her again, I, myself will kill you and mak sure you stay dead."

Kikyou glared at Kagome, who was being held back by Inuyasha's firm but gentle grip. "You will regret this, hanyou." And with that Kikyou left, walking unsteadily.

"You can let me go, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha turned her in his arms until she faced him and cupped her face in his clawed hand, pulling her face to his. "Kagome, I will never let you go. Never again. Not in this life or the next." Eyes like pools of golden fire stared back at her. "Say what you mean, Inuyasha. I'm not going to believe you this time. I'm through, I won't take these mood swings of yours, one minute you like me, the next -" Her speech was cut short by Inuyasha's lips. "I mean what I say, Kagome, I love you." He whispered softly. "You mean it, really?" Heh... would you rather I tell the whole forest, fine." Inuyasha took Kagome onto his back and climbed the tallest tree he could find. "I LOVE KAGOME, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HER!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs, then smiled and kissed Kagome over his shoulder. He jumped back down to the ground and proceeded back to Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched. 'Does he have to yell to the whole world that he loves that miko?' he stopped mid-thought. 'No I can't admire _this_ human girl. She is...human, she's seems to draw danger to her being.' He thought while carrying her back to his home on his cloud. 'Her skin...so smooth, like silk, made to please one. Hair like a raven's wing, and with-' he rubbed an unnatural lock of bright blue hair between his fingertips. 'Blue?' the white eyebrow rose. 'An odd color to say the least.' _"Just admit it, pup. You find this human alluring."_ 'No, I do not.' _"I am your Inu. Know your heart and she is our fated mate." _'And just how are you sure of this?' _"I can scent her and she belongs to us. If you will not claim her, then I will.." _Sesshomaru was at war with himself, and he was losing. 'She cannot possibly be my mate, she is human. I will not end up like my father.' _"Who told you you completely controlled your destiny, pup?" _Sesshomaru felt his demon reside as he came closer to his castle. Thinking of the conversation he had had with his beast. He looked at the bruised, battered and torn body that was to be his future mate and mentally sighed. Already he could see his mark on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. 'Damn inner demon...'

"Will she be alright, I have to see my sister! Let me see her!" Kagome's voice echoed in the halls. "Kagome, she needs rest. If she sees you she isn't going to want to look weak and wont heal right. Sesshomaru is with her and the healers from the castle have finished seeing her. She is going to be fine." Inuyasha reassured Kagome.

Mari was running away from something. All she could see around her was darkness. 'I know I'm dreaming, I can't escape, so I won't. She skidded to a stop, turned around to face the one chasing after her. For a minute there was nothing, but as she loosened her muscles in ready to flee again, a white figure stepped out of darkness. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered. "What the hell is going on here?" her fists raising to fight back if she had to. "This is what you want isn't it?" his voice came out a growl. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru disappeared from before her and reappear behind her. His arm circled her waist and gripped her left hip. "You want this. Submit to me." He began to grind his arousal into her backside and kept growling in her ear. "Smell so good..." he licked the fleash behind her ear and received a throaty moan for his effort. "S-sesshomaru.." Mari was having trouble forming a thought that didn't envolve them getting down and going at it like bunnies. Sesshomaru nipped her throat and nuzzled the small hurt. "Don't talk, don't think. Just obey. Feel me..."

All of the fear left her in favor for becoming a mass of oversensetive nerves. 'Wait I'm still dreaming..shit that guy...what was his name.' Sesshomaru growled again. "Naraku!" Mari pushed Sesshomaru away, only it wasn't Sesshomaru. The figure smirked. "No, love. Not Naraku."

The body shimmered and settled into the form of a man with dark red hair and a smooth voice. "You can call me Jin, love. I see you managed to escape that filthy half-demon, Naraku. Never did like him." "This is jut a dream. My dream, and whatever you are, you're not welcome." Mari held up her palm and a small white ball appeared and glowed. "You think to get rid of me using such a small amount of energy?" Jin laughed. Mari let the small orb float towards Jin, as it stopped in front if the man, Mari smiled. "You won't be finding me again in my dreams." and released it. The orb took Jin out, blasting him so bad that his corporeal body was shot out of its spot in an extremely tall and thick tree. Jin held his bleeding temple and chuckled. "That's a good girl..." then proceeded to head to the cave where he would set up his camp for the time being.

Over and over, Mari's eyes flickered behind pale, closed lids. Sesshomau began to feel concerned that the girl's mind had yet to heal from its torment at the hands of Naraku. He leaned closer to her still figureon his pallet. Hearing her heart beating erratically, he guessed she was having a night-terror.

As he thought of a way to ease her suffering, he remembered what Inuyasha's human mother would do whenever the hanyou would start crying; she would wrap her arms around him and rock him back to sleep within her arms, hummin a soft tune in his furry ears. The humming, he wouldn't be caught dead doing, but the holding didn't seem to be that bad. Sesshomaru gently lifted the human girl into his arms and held her close for a few minutes, seeing if he actually would have to rock her like a babe, when her eyes shot open and she screamed bloody murder. Sesshomaru winced but held fast to the terrified girl. His clawed hand pulled her closer by the back of her neck and growled softly. "Shh... you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you. Everything is alright."

Mari heard his deep voice, but her poor stressed-out brain didn't realize that it was awake. "Get off! I don't want you touching me!" Mari scrambled out of the demons slack grip and speeded across the room into the corner. 'She is practically gasping for air...' "Leave me alone, Naraku or whoever you are. I won't fall for the same trick a third time!' "What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice, the same he uses for Rin. _"Comfort our Mate, Sesshomaru."_ 'How do I comfort a human girl, whom is terrified of my touch, because of what that damned hanyou did to her.' _"Let me out. I will help heal her." _'No. You are too unstable, too unpredictable.' _"You will let me out, and you will do it now!" _Sesshomaru' eyes bled red and he rose from his kneeled position on his pallet.

His eyes looked towards the corner that Mari was in. "Mate, listen to me. Look at me." Mari looked at the demon Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru (or rather his inner demon whom we shall refer to as "Inu") slowly walked towards her quaking form and kneeled again, in front of her. He put his clawed fingertip under her chin. "I said _look at me_, Mate. You are mine. Mind, body, soul and blood, all of you belongs to me. Only me." Inu claimed her lips feircely. He heard her soft moan and swollowed it down as he moved his lips across hers, nibbling on her full lower lip for entrance into her sweet mouth.

Mari looked the demon straight in the eyes as he kneeled in front of her. 'They're red. Is it really him? Gods, please let it be him.' She thought. Before she could form another prayer, she felt his lips crash down on hers and moaned softly at the contact.

Mari fel his sharp fangs at her lips and opened them to gasp when she felt him growl louder and push his tounge in. "Oh gods, it is him... ruthless even in this.' "Sessho-" She was cut off by a sharp, but gentle bite to her lip. "I am not the Sesshomaru that you know, I am his inner demon, his baser instinct, you call me Inu." Mari licked her lips. "You are still apart of him. I want him to do this." Mari said trying to get the daze out of her head by shaking it softly. "He is doing this with us, but he wouldn't make any moves, so I made the first, Mate." Inu stated, running his claws softly across the flesh of her shoulder. "Why didn't he just tell me himself?" Inu chuckled. "That pup is so full of himself, he won't admit to anything. He did, however wish to court you, formally. That would have taken too long." "Oh... why do you keep calling me mate, why not use my name?" "I call you my mate because I have every right to do so, I told you, you belong to me, to us." He explained further. "In every sense of the word we belong to only you as well." "But why me? I mean aren't there much better peoplr, demons even who would be much more suited for you and Sesshomaru. Who could give you full demon children, a family you wouldn't be ashamed of, ashamed to love." Inu pulled her to him, "Yes there is a woman that is perfectly suited for us, I hold her in my arms now. We Inuyoukai know our mates when we find them. We are destined to be together and no one, not even the gods themselves can change that." Inu stroaked her hair until his fingers came to the bun at the back of her head. "Why do you do this to your beautiful hair?" "It keeps my hair out of my face while I fight." Inu snarled at this. "You will not do this to your hair again" he unwrapped the long heavy braid and let her hair loose, it rivaled his own length. "And you will not fight again. Not unless it is sparring with me." "But how will I defend myself?" Inu nuzzled his nose into her thick, now loose hair. "I will protect you. That is one of my duities as your mate. I provide, protect...and procreate." He laughed softly at the last word. Mari smiled at his suggestive tone and relaxed in the demon's hold.


	6. AN

A/N: Okay, don't come running at me with torches and pitchforks. I write out each chapter on paper and go throught a very extensive proofreading process and then I type and post. I would be happy to receive a few reviews for now, tell me how you feel about this fic, because when I type it, I tend not to sleep, and since I am putting my small writing skills on the chopping block for others to analyze, I would love to know how the readers feel.

Will post as soon as I have your next fix ready.

With much otaku luv, Vamppirre.


End file.
